Australia Myanmar Youth Community - Code Of conduct
Our CODE of CONDUCT = Introduction = To the extent there is any inconsistency between the Terms of Use and this Code of Conduct, the Terms of Use shall take precedence. You agree that we may modify terms of this agreement from time to time at our sole discretion, which we will do by updating this page. If you do not agree with the terms below, you should stop using our site immediately. ' ' ' ' = Privacy. = for posting messages, photos, video and other content ("Content") on AMYC , which rules are set forth in our Terms of Use and in this User Code of Conduct. YOU ARE AGREEING TO ABIDE BY THE USER CODE OF CONDUCT AND THE OTHER RULES SET FORTH IN OUR TERMS OF USE. FAILURE TO ADHERE TO THIS CODE OF CONDUCT AND THE TERMS OF USE MAY RESULT, AMONG OTHER THINGS, IN TERMINATION OF YOUR ACCOUNT AND THE DELETION OF CONTENT THAT YOU HAVE POSTED ON FACEBOOK, WITH OR WITHOUT NOTICE, AS DETERMINED BY FACEBOOK IN ITS SOLE DISCRETION. = Safety = Please do not give you are password to anyone else. Also don’tleave you arelogin forlong time andwhenyoufinishusedon’t forget to sign out . = Prohibition = You will show courtesy and good will towards other members and users. 2. You will not post content that is offensive to our community, such as photos, videos, messages, or events that promote racism, bigotry, hatred or physical harm of any kind against any group or individual. 3. You will not harass or advocate harassment of another person, such as by sending inappropriate messages, stalking, or posting inappropriate comments. 4. You will not distribute or disseminate inappropriate, unauthorized or unsolicited advertising or promotional offers including, but not limited to, spam, contests, sweepstakes, barter, junk mail, chain letters, and pyramid schemes. 5. You will not invade privacy by attempting to collect, store, or publish private or personally identifiable information, including, but not limited to, password, account information, email, credit card number, address, or other contact information. 6. You will not use the site to obtain personally identifiable information, or to solicit, sell, or promote to any member inappropriately. 7. You will not impersonate another member, celebrity, or otherwise falsely represent yourself. We appreciate members that are proud of who they are at all times. 8. You will not copy or reuse other members' content, such as their photos or videos, without their permission. 9. You will not engage in "friend spam" (amassing a large number of contacts on the site for promotional purposes or personal gain). 10. You will not create "trolling" posts (deliberately posting false or provocative information in order to elicit responses from people who would not respond if they knew the motivation behind the post). We will review and may act immediately upon any complaints from our members. We reserve the right to investigate and take appropriate legal action, in our sole discretion, against anyone who violates these terms. Harmful Conduct Although as an online service provider, we are not responsible for the conduct of our users, we want AMYC to be a safe place on the internet. Therefore, in using AMYC, you may not: *violate any local, state, national or international law or post any Content that would encourage or provide instructions for a criminal offense *impersonate any person or entity or otherwise misrepresent yourself, your age or your affiliation with any person or entity *send or make available any unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, promotional materials, "junk mail," "spam," "chain letters," "pyramid schemes," or any other form of solicitation *post or share any personally identifiable or private information of any third party *solicit passwords or personal information from anyone, including those under 18 *use information or content you obtained on the AMYC website or service in any manner not authorized by the AMYCCode of Conduct or Terms of Use. *post any material that contains software viruses or any other computer code, files or programs designed to interrupt, destroy or limit the functionality of any computer software or hardware or telecommunications equipment *register for more than one account or use or attempt to use another's account, service or system without authorization or create a false identity on the Service or the Site *engage in any predatory or stalking conduct This Content Code of Conduct is subject to change at any time at Facebook's sole discretion.